Big sis
by bluerozelovetruth
Summary: What if when the turtles were mutated and a 12 year old girl name Misty had found and help splinter, and became their older sister. See the many adventures of how this will make Raph, Donnie, Leo, and Mikey who they are today and how this girl becomes very important to each turtles life, and then what happens to them when she is gone BLUE ROZE 2012 version
1. Turtles

Big Sister

Meeting

In New York city, many things happen. Like the empire state building, the creation of the statue of liberty, and many other things as well. Also with many wondrous things being made there are also many amazing and unusual people born in New York every day. Like lady Ga Ga, AL Pacio, and many other type of people. But not more than 24 hours ago another person was born. No, more like 5 of them, and they weren't just born there, but they were mutated, and one was not even native to the land. But still they were made, and now as one search for a new home, and for a place to allow him to collect his thoughts. 4 of the strange newly mutated figures were now beginning to wake once again. His bright neon eyes look around the dark ally way, he started at something in front of him. A manhole cover, the same place he saw his father like figure- or only figure he knew- had just went down into not too long ago. He began to shake from the cold and try to stop breathing through his nose at the repulsive smell of from the dumpster. He look down at his younger brothers and older brother, they also began to wake and soon they were all wide awake and very curious. They began to try and push open the trash lid that covered them and let small amount of clean and breathable air into the thing. They soon all began to try and push open the lid, the one with and only one with dark brown eyes was the closes to the opening of the lid. He smelled the fresh air but wanted more, he brought his head out farther, trying to get much more need air. But sadly for him the lid became to heavy, and it suddenly fell right on top of his head. The lid fell to where his jaw snap together hard enough to cause a tooth to fall out, but surprisingly not hard enough to hurt him severely. This however did not stop him from crying out in pain as he quickly brought his head in now holding his mouth as if to keep the already fallen out tooth to stay. The tree other turtles became very concern for the second youngest turtle, all trying to give him hugs or other sorts of comfort but it did little to help.

Above the little turtles hiding place was a girl. She was the age of 12 and she was sitting alone in the room. The small apartment had 2 rooms a kitchen/TV room and small window to where you could see just the walls of other buildings. You could see to main buildings, one was abandon as the other was some crappie hotel with obvious hookers in the front, to where the point it was almost a cat house. The girl was listening to a i-pod as she tried to ignored the horrid grunts of disgusting moaning and groaning that she was sadly use to. Her mother- if not already obvious- a hooker, one the could careless about her little 12 year old girl alone in a room with barely enough light to do her homework, which she could use some help on, but no one was there to help her.eHer moteher But soon the moaning stop and she could hear the front door close. She sigh as she took out her ear phones. The music she listen to suck but it was expect from a i-pod she had sadly stolen but it was still better than the listening to the moaning. Once she was sure that the moaning was gone and her mother was dead asleep she sigh and then laid down properly on her mattress, which had no bed frame.

'Well good night Misty' she thought bitterly and sadly as she had no one to say good night to, or any one she would ever want to say good night to nicely and with actual care in her voice. He eyes began to close, it was 11:24 at night, according to her i-pod, but that wasn't unusual for her. She was just about to close her tired eyes, until she herd something small shut with a loud whimper, the girls eyes widen.

'What was that?' she thought, she slowly got up from bed and look down into the ally way. Like most buildings in New York the building had an old timing black fire escape. Misty step out from her bedroom window, she peered down into the ally way, but saw nothing.

'Maybe it was just my imagination' She thought, but the thought quickly died when she herd another fits of crying and pain, the crying of a child. Misty began to feel anger in her. Misty always hated it when children were mistreated. She had experience from her mother and she hated the thought that there were probably thousands of girls and boys like her right now, but in worse condition if even possible. So if she ever so some one yelling at a kid she would stick up for the kid, weather if the person was right or wrong. She was usual push away and sometimes smack, but she also did it so that if she could change some ones life by doing that then it was well worth the bruise. So with new anger in her Misty began to climb down the stairs, once she was at the ground she look around to located the sound. That's when she herd another small whimper helping her to located the source. She located it in the dumpster next to her, the 12 year old felt even more anger as she stared at the dumpster. A kid was crying, possible hurt, and its father or mother just left it here in a dumpster of all places. She took another breath before she was about to lift open the lid. She wanted to appear friendly not at all hateful or some one who they should fear. Once she was certain she look some what friendly she walked up to the dumpster and slowly open it. She saw movement, but it was then stilled to the corner of the dumpster. The dark side of it, allowing Misty to make out only the out lining of the child, or children. She almost closed the lid so she could scream with hatred, the horrid parent left her 3 maybe 4 children here in a dumpster scared and alone, and no doubt hungry too. She took a deep breath and tried to coax the small children.

"Come on out" She whispered, she could see that one was in front of the 3 other children, and the 2 others were in front of the 4 child, making it clear that the one that was most likely hurt was the farthest one from her. "Its okay," Misty continued "I won't hurt you I promise." Misty could feel the closet one looking at her sharply, as if trying its best to decide for its sibling weather she was safe or not. After a minuet the child began to walk closer. Even in the dark light gave her a silhouette of a child, she could tell the silhouette was slightly different but she thought nothing of it. But as the child step into the light she was shock to see a circle sharp green color foot. She gasp as the child revealed more of himself, she saw he had to arms as well, but had 3 fingers. She could make out his bald shape head and turtle shell as well. Misty warm eyes now held shock as she stared at the child, the child stop as it saw the girls once warm and friendly eyes now look like another emotion that wasn't friendly. He back up slightly, for he didn't know the emotion on his face he figured it might be dangerous and took a step back.

Misty head thought of 2 reactions she could do. She could scream, slam the lid shut, and run like crazy to a police officer and have him take the monstrous looking creature away. But another part of her, her heart, thought of a different idea. It came up with an idea that maybe she could take these children to her house and help them. Most children wouldn't have even thought of this idea, but Misty wasn't regular children. Unlike most kids instead of dark colored hair or at least blonde or red she had white hair. She was part obieno, which was also explain her light purple eyes as well, she wasn't a complete obieno because he eyes weren't pink, and her skin was actual strong enough to be in the sun with out much difficulty like most obienos would have (true fact by the way). So unlike most children she understood off hand wan it was like to be different, different enough to have no friends and be dislike by the teachers and adults as well. Still un sure she look at the child closely. Even though there were many differences she could see similarities as well. She saw the creature had to hands, a few less digits but they were still shape to where you could still grasp something easily with them. He stood on to legs naturally like a human. She saw a mouth full of normal looking teeth, she saw a bump of a nose with some nostrils in them, and then the most human like feature was his eyes. Beautiful dark blue eyes that seemed so serious and yet so scared and confuse, making it clear that it needed help, as well as its siblings. That's when Misty realize it, he was human, underneath all that green and strange skin and shell was a human child. He had a heart like hers that beat like hers, it had a brain that thought just like her, and it had feelings and could love just like her. With a new smile she look at the creature - who she decided was a boy – and again began to call him and his siblings out. The first child still seemed unsure, and there was now way Misty could climb in without getting stuck in the dumpster. Then another one of the figures began to come closer. As he came close Misty saw he look like his brother, but was obvious different. He had lighter green skin, with noticeable freckles as well. As she peered closer she could tell even though he had blue eyes they were a baby blue color than a dark blue like his brother. He appeared to be the youngest, he also seemed fearful as well, but held a smile to her. He seem to tell that she wanted to help, and not hurt them as well. The older one look unsure as his older brother went to the new stranger, once he was close enough Misty carefully grab him and pulled him out. They were alone in the ally way and Misty had push the lid to where it wouldn't fall down again. As she held the 1 year old size child it stared back at her, looking into her strange light purple eyes. Then he began to let out small baby like giggles and sounds. Misty smiled as him, but then frown as she sadly notice his cuts all over them, as if he had fallen through a glass window and some one had tried to whip the blood with their hands.

"Poor thing" Misty whispered, she then held the child closer in a hug. The boy was delighted as he began to make more happy baby sounds. Then she herd something that sounded like a whimper. She look down into the dumpster to see the first boy who she saw looking up with pleading eyes to be freed as well. Misty smile as she set the first one down and then reach to get the other one. As she lift the older one up, she took notice of the red blood on him too. She then laugh a little at the irony that he also had red colored blood in his veins, just like her. She smiled as she look at him, but then she look down to see the other child walking off.

"Hey wait" Misty said as she set the other one down and grab the other crawling turtle, but then she saw the other one began to crawl away in curiosity. She then grab both boys but began to grown at the unbelievable amount of wait. She look around for anywhere she could set the boys in, and found the perfect thing. I was a large box's that could fit all 4 of them in. "Perfect" Misty said as she took the box's and place both boys in. They began to giggle as Misty then look into the dumpster to look for the other 2. The one that was farthest from her had come up. He had brown slightly red eyes as he look up at her. He tried to give her a smile but the gap with blood in it made her feel worried and sadden at the small boy. "Come here" She cooed as she pick him up as well. She saw he look similar but had a different shade of skin color and look slightly bigger than the rest. She smiled lovingly at him as she put him in the box's with his 2 other brothers. 'one more to go' she thought as she look for the other ones. He was still in the far corner staring at her with uncertainty. "Come on" she cooed again, but he didn't fall for the cooing like the others, she sigh as she thought of another idea to get him to come. "Come on, your brothers want you" She said, that seemed to get him. He slowly stood up and began to walk to the girl, she smiled as she was then able to pick him up and look at him as well. He also had a different skin tone, and had beautiful green eyes that stared into her purple ones. She had to hold in a gasp as she saw a slash that went from his front plastron to the back of his shell. Cracking both shell and Plastron with similar looking chips. "Oh poor guy, and yet you're so strong to where you don't even cry that much" Misty said look at the turtle, she then gently put him in the box's and watch as he crawled to his brothers to make sure they were okay. Misty sigh as she realized she now had to carry them up the stairs. She sigh as she lifted up the box's. It was now heavy, to the point she almost couldn't carry it. 'Here we go' she thought as she began to carry them up. She thank the goods she was on the 3rd floor and no higher. She also was glad that she had neighbors that could care less if you made heavy nosy foot steps from being use to every time of sound the world could make, except for quietness. She then manage to get the 4 boys into her room, who were now on the bed.

'Glad that's over' she thought as she then looked at the boys. They were all covered in dirt, garbage and other unable things. There cuts were also dirty and they also smelled. 'Guess I better get these poor guys a bath before their wounds get infected.' Making sure they couldn't escape the box's she made her way to the small bathroom they had. Despite being a crappie hotel it did have a bath and toilet with some white fluffy towels. She again thank to god her mother was such a heavy sleeper to where she could literally do anything as long as it wasn't in her room. She turned on the water making sure the temperature was good. Once it was just high enough to where it would be waist deep for the boys if they were sitting down, she then made her way to her room. She saw the boys still wide awake but they were looking very happy and excited to see her. Misty took the box's and one more time made the trip the bathroom. Once there and the door close, misty took each turtle, one by one and sat him in the bathtub. She the water instantly turned brown and red from the dirt and blood. She sigh as she took a wash cloth and began to wipe them down while the others began to share a rubber ducky. The one with freckles didn't fuss and giggled when misty wash him, the one with brown eyes look at her curiously and then strange cloth realizing that it had a different texture and feel to it when it was wet, the one with darker blue eyes look uncertain but then smiled at the end of his wipe down, and the green eyes one fuss the most but was stilled when she wash his wound which she did very carefully. Once all boys were clean as they were going to get, she quickly got up and went to her room to fetch her first aid kit. She had taken the supplies from school, it was when her mother would get drunk and beat her or would beat her when she thought she had another guy in the room, even though it was impossible for she didn't even consider dating. She brought it back with her and then close the bathroom door once again before turning to the 4 turtles. They hadn't move at all to misty relieve as she sat the first aid kit down before she pulled the drain to the bathroom. The boys all squeak in surprise but it didn't stop the brown eyed one to go near to the drain. Misty sigh as she took the small turtle and dried him first to he wouldn't some how hurt himself with the drain. She dried him perfectly before she pick up the blue eyed one, then the freckled face one, and finally the green eyed one who fuss the most. Once the were all clean she then began to get to work. She first look at the green eyed one so she could see his shoulder, she gently wipe it completely clean off the blood before she began to cover it in ointment. He whimpered slightly but continued to stay strong and not cry, she couldn't help but be amazed of his strength, even at a young to not cry and be strong. After she treat the serious wound she began to clean and put on band-aids for the smaller ones. After they were all clean she then put him to the sigh and began to work on the next close to seriously hurt one. This one had blood still going down his mouth, she frown as she began to see if there was anything she could do about that. Sadly there was nothing she could do to stop the bleeding or pain, but she did clean and bandage the smaller wounds that she now recognized to look like wounds from being cut by glass. She work on the other 2 in similar ways, once they were all done being clean and bandage she realized how tried they look. She slowly put them all into the box's and carried them to her room. She quickly went back to the bathroom and began to clean it of any sigh of it being use to wash dirty, bloody beings of any type. Once that was done she returned the first aid kit and then turned to the box's of sleeping turtles. Misty smiled as she took each one and carefully put each on onto her just barely wide enough bed for the turtles and eventually her as well. She had 3 pillows, she gave the fluffiest to the turtles to sleep on. The green and baby blue eye one sleeping on one together, as the dark blue and brown slightly red one slept on one together. Misty smile as she then brought the single yet soft blanket up to their chins. She was so excited about having 4 actual human like turtles right with her she new she wouldn't get to sleep until at least 3:00. So she just figured she would sit there and watch the 4 turtles sleep, to help take in the fact that they were real, the fact of what she was going to do with them, and the possibility of names. But no more than 3 minuets later she was startled by a firm yet softly spoken voice from the window.

"What are you doing with my sons?" Came the voice, Misty was surprise when she turned around to see some one move into her room (which she stupidly forgot to lock the window) and now stood at the top of her frameless bed, putting a strangely shape hand on each head before bring his noticeable more red than brown eyes to stare at me, and asking the same question again.

"What are you doing with my sons?"

ALRIGHT CLIFFY, SO THIS IS MY IDEA IF THE TURTLES HAD A SISTER AND EVEN HOW SHE WILL APPEAR LATER IN THE SHOW WHEN THEY ARE 15 AND A BUNCH OF OTHER STUFF I WILL KEEP SECRET. THIS IS MY FIRST TMNT STORY AND I HAVE SEEN ALL OF THE EPISODES FOR THE 2012 SERIOUS AND SO I KNOW ALL THE FACTS, ALL OF THEIR PERSONALITIES, AND OF COURSE ALL OF THE NEED TO KNOW STUFF AS WELL. TELL ME HOW I DID AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY FANFIC. AND ALSO TAKE NOTE THAT IN CASE YOU DON'T KNOW MISTY IS MY OC, AND ANY WAYS GOT TO GO BUT SEE YOU SOON. READ AND REVIEW.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	2. Hamato Yoshi

Earlier that night

Homato Yoshi stared at his hands, or paws to be exact for the longest of times. He took note of his brown/maroon/white fur that covered his entire body. He notice the hairless tail and the new ears that twitch on his head. He allowed his head to run as he saw that he was now different, and possible forever stuck in this form. In the middle of his shock he herd something that brought him out of his shock. He herd a cry, as soft sound that held fear, pain, and need of comfort. He look to his right and saw them again. The 4 turtles that were now the sizes of 1 year old babies. They were all huddled together, all trying to figure out what happen to them, but none of them had answers. Yoshi took a deep breath and began to relax himself, kind of meditating in a way. But then he was interrupted by the sounds of more whimpering and then a startle cry. Yoshi look up quickly to see that it appeared on of the children like creatures had fallen when trying to get up. The small child began to cry, Yoshi felt his heart tighten as he saw one of the children so hurt looking, it reminded him of his own child. He remember one time when his small daughter had hurt herself and how he felt his whole world crumble by that one cry. He move quickly and yet quietly to the crying child, he took the small thing and held it in his arms. He look at the child and decided it was a boy from the looks of it. His cries soon soften and then he began to take deep breaths as if exhausted. Then Yoshi turned his head to see the other kids look at him, they look wide eyes as if still uncertain if they should trust him or not.

"It is alright" He said calmly "I will not hurt you" the children look at him one more time before they finally all began to crawl towards him. Being the first other thing that could move they didn't hesitate to trust him, even the green eyed one came eagerly to him. Yoshi gave another sigh as he stared at the small turtles that began to fall asleep in his arms. He then began to realize how tired he was, perhaps he should get some sleep to. But he couldn't just sleep in the open, with his new form some one could call the police and that would only lead to many problems. Yoshi look around and then spotted it, a dumpster. He walk over to it, his strong arms able to carry the smaller children together with ease. He stood in front of the dumpster and open it, to his relieve it was empty, which meant it was dump just recently. Yoshi sigh as he jump into the now empty dumpster, he close the lid gently and look down into his now full lap. He saw each similar looking turtle sleep so peacefully in his arms, just like when his 1 year old daughter had not so long ago. He now realize how they acted like children, regular human children.

'They are human' he thought 'though they look different they still have the mind and heart of a child, just like I still have a full mind' he thought while looking at the loving and sleeping faces. Yoshi that what he could do, he could go and find a scientist and ask him to help him turned back to normal. But that wasn't a good idea, the scientist would probably end up betraying him so he could study him, and he couldn't risk it especially with the children. It appeared there was nothing that he would be able to do to change his form, and with no family he would have no friend. 'except perhaps them' he thought again when he look down at the 4 boys again, he smiled at the thought. Weather it was from the fact he had lost his daughter and wife not to long ago, or some other crazy reason, Yoshi decided on thing-he would raise these children as his own, he would become their father. 'But where will we live, and how will I get supplies?' Yoshi thoughts were interrupted by a small yawn coming from the largest one of the group, the one with brown eyes that were slightly red, he sigh. 'Maybe some sleep will help me' and with that he went into a light sleep, so light that if some ones foot steps were more than 6 yards away he would wake up, but no one came. About a few hours later Yoshi woke on his own, he was rest some what but was still very tired. He look down, his sons were still asleep. He set each of them to the side, he need to think what he was going to do about the whole where to live thing. He thought about his storage locker, he had the key in his some what tight pants that still manage to hold the contents of his pocket. But he couldn't go there, it would take too long and he had no one to look after the turtles if he were to leave. He sigh in some what annoyance and stress as he took a deep breath. When he open his eyes the answer appeared in front of him, through a hole in the dumpster wall he saw something in the street. It was a manhole cover, and an idea came into his head. The sewers, it was the only choice, the only he could think of. But he needed to go there first, make sure it was safe, and prepare some sort of bed. He couldn't that with 4 turtles that had the mind of an curious, intelligent, one year old. He look down and saw that they were asleep peacefully.

'Perhaps I will have enough time to search for a place.' Yoshi thought, it was the only chance he had, so he had to leave now. He slowly made sure it was safe to go out, once he was sure he made his out of the dumpster and was about to close the lid, that was until he herd a small sound. He look down to see the green eyed one look at him, his eyes showed the fear that he might leave him and his brother alone, Yoshi bent down and gently rub the top of his head soothingly to help him sleep again.

"It is alright little one" He said in his soothing voice "I will return as soon as I can, until then you must sleep, and make sure your brothers are safe, alright?" He ask the child look at him before he then close his eyes and began to drift to sleep again. Yoshi saw him slowly begin to once again fall asleep. Once Yoshi was certain he was asleep he took another breath as he then turned toward the manhole. He lifted the lid quietly, and then slowly decent into it.

A hour and half later Yoshi had just found the perfect temporary place to sleep at. It was a small dry area with a few tunnels and pipes near by. He had set down some dry news papers he had found to make it look some what comfy for a bed made with things found in the sewers in less than an hour. After he made sure the 'bed' was perfect he began to make his way back to his sons, he remember the way perfectly as so not to lose the bed. He was soon looking up at the manhole cover that held the exit to his sons. He remove it slowly and look up, no one was up there, and he also comfirm that this was indeed the same ally way he had left the turtles. He made his way to the dumpster, he slowly lifted the lid up and was shock to see nothing, absolutely nothing.

"Where are they" he said to himself in shock. At first he thought maybe he was in the wrong ally way, but then he smelt that smell. The smell he recognized when the turtles were there. The sent smell old but it was strong to show they hadn't been gone long. Yoshi was confused how on earth he was able to smell them, but then he remember he was no longer completely human. He then smelt something else, it had the smell of flowers and lavender. He then realize the smell was mix in with the turtles smell. He began to follow the smell quickly up the stairs, until he made it to the 3rd floor. There he look into the window and was shock when he saw his 4 sons. They were all on a bed with a blanket covering them, and a human girl staring at them. Yoshi then began to feel worry and fear, what was the girl doing with them, and what was she going to do with them. The protective father instinct took control and then before he knew he spoke.

"What are you doing with my sons" The girl jump up and turned towards him, Yoshi had already open the window and without the girl being able to see him made it too his sons, the shadows still covering him. He set a gentle hand on each child making sure they were okay. He look up again at the girl and in fear that she might of done something to his sons and possible anger he look up at the girl he said in a booming but quiet voice repeated his sentence. "What are you doing with my sons?"

Both point of views mix in now

Misty stared the stranger in shock, but once he repeated his question she answer him.

"I just wanted to help, I found them in the dumpster and they were really hurt, not to mention dirty." She said, calming down her heart some. "I just gave them a bath and bandage up their wounds." She said, Yoshi look surprise as he look down and now notice the wounds that were no covered up with gauze and band-aids.

"How did you find them?" He ask.

"I herd one of them yelp, I think he knock his tooth out or something" she said pointing to the brown eyed one "and I found them in the dumpster, and I just couldn't leave them their, they were hurt badly." She said, the guilt of the thought she might of done something wrong was gone for she knew she did do the right thing. Yoshi look at her then at his sons.

'At least they are clean.' He thought relieve as he then look at the girl again.

"Do your parents know of them" He ask worried if they saw them, or if any where to see them they could all end up as some test subject, and he knew for sure that was a bad idea.

"My mom is here, but trust me when I say she is knock out and wouldn't wake up unless I was in her room." She said it so seriously that Yoshi didn't think she was joking. Yoshi was surprised when she ask him a question. "Are you their father?" She ask, Yoshi was shock from her question but answered it none the less.

"Yes," He said, the girl then frown at him.

"Not to be rude but what were you doing that made you think you could leave 4 hurt children alone in a dumpster of all places" She ask, her arms suddenly crossing. Yoshi raise an eye brow at her boldness but sigh as he answer.

"I was looking for a place to sleep for me and them, I could not sleep in the dumpster all night and I needed to also find them some blankets as well." He answered, he sigh again "But I was only able to make a bed, if I had he choice I would have not left them there" Misty look at them man, even if the darkness covered his body she could see his red slightly brown eyes staring at her, and she decided to believe him.

"Well then" she said "My name is Misty, and its nice to meet you" she said, now holding out a hand. Yoshi stared at the hand, not sure weather he should shake it or not, he decided not to. Misty frown and he did shake her hand. "If you look different too, I won't judge, you probably wouldn't be the strangest thing I've seen tonight." She said gesturing to the turtles. Yoshi thought over it one more time and finally held out a hand. She look at his pink hand, with some what long looking claws, but she then reach hers out and shook his hand.

"It is nice to meet you too" He said "and my name is Homato Yoshi, but you may call me Yoshi" He said, Misty smile as she nodded.

"Nice to meet you Yoshi" she said, then she look at the turtles. "Do they have names?" She ask, Yoshi shook his head no, Misty could now make out a muzzle but pretended it wasn't even there.

"I had not thought of any yet" He said, Misty sigh as she look down. They stood there in awkward silence as if they had no more to talk about, but Misty attention return to him when he began to pick up the turtles.

"Hey- what are you doing?" She ask curious, Yoshi didn't stop his movement but continued his work.

"I must take them now, if your mothers sees them and tells some one else the consequences could be dire." He said, now holding all 4 turtles in his arms. Misty stared at him but before he could stand up Misty jump up.

"Wait" she said "can I see you again?" she ask, causing the rat to stop.

"What he ask surprise, Misty blush slightly but repeated herself.

"I wonder if I could see you and the little guys again, I really think their cute and you'll some food and blankets won't you" Yoshi stop and thought of this, seeing this was a good sign Misty continued. "On Friday afternoon I could come back and bring some blankets and food and some other supplies, since its obvious you can't do it yourself." Yoshi thought this through before looking at the girl again.

"Why do you whish to help?" He ask, Misty shrug her shoulders.

"Because they're my friends" she said "True I've only known them for half an hour but they seemed so cute and you obviously need help." She said. "and trust me when I say its beats staying in my house, especially at night." She let out a small shiver, Yoshi look at her again before finally giving her an answer.

"Very well, I will meet you on Friday night, after dark. Do not be late and do not tell any one about me or the boys." He said cautiously, Misty smiled.

"Trust me I couldn't tell any one if I tried" she said, Yoshi smiled before he began to make it to the fire escape. But stop when he felt something warm touch his arm, he turned to see Misty handing him something. He look down to see the Misty handing him her blanket.

"Here you and the guys need it more then me and I can get a new one tomorrow, okay?" She said, Yoshi look at her one more time and then took the blanket.

"Thank you very much, you have no idea how much this helps me" He said, Misty smiled as she step back, seeing that he didn't want to be seen yet and respect that whish.

"No problem, see you Friday night." She said, he smiled as he wrap himself and his new sons in the blanket.

"See you until tomorrow, Misty" she smiled.

"Okay, good night Yoshi, night little guys." Misty added affectionately to the sleeping turtles, Yoshi smiled again.

"And good night to you too Misty" he said, and before Misty knew it he disappeared into the dark ally way, when she look down she saw the manhole cover move the slightest into proper place. She sigh as she look her window and made it to her bed, if it weren't for the fact her blanket was no missing she would have thought it was a dream. But no, she had just meet 4 1 year old turtles there father, a mysterious person who was also like them, but clearly some other type of animal. She smiled, she had a friend, maybe not an official friend, but still a friend. And that was her last thought before she close her tired eyes.

OKAY THAT'S DONE, HOPE I DIDN'T WRITE THE WHOLE EMOTION PART TO FAST, AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. WELL GOOD NIGHT AND ENJOY STORY.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


End file.
